Kammzdast
You may be looking for the Treaty of Kammzdast. Kammzdast was the second planet in the Skondard star system in the Orion Neutrality Area in the Alpha or the Beta Quadrant. It was a class J planet and the site of an Orion base and museum, and the historic world where they had been formally enslaved as a people. History The earliest history of Kammzdast was little known, but it was likely a strategic fortress that was swapped in diplomatic maneuvers more often than it was fought over. The primary reason for its fame was that it was the meeting place where ancient races once met in a great conference to discuss how they would handle their Orion slaves. This meeting ended in the signing of the Treaty of Kammzdast in 15,956 BCE (reference stardate −179/56), which would regulate the slavery for nearly 16,000 years. Thereafter, "Kammzdast" became a byword for the Treaty. Following the Treaty, with the cessation of general warfare, it became a site for diplomatic meetings. Meanwhile, Orion slaves mined the other planets in the system, but these mines were depleted long before modern times. :The text in says "the cessation of general ''welfare". This is presumed to be in error, given the stated history and context.'' After the Orion War, Kammzdast was used at various times by the Orions as a weapons cache, a repair yard, and a corporate and diplomatic meeting site ( ). Kammzdast again became the site where a people were bound into slavery in May 1220 CE (stardate −8/205) when the Botchok Planetary Congress (BPC) and Colonial representatives—all Ruddy Orions—met on Kammzdast in a special meeting to discuss the Grey Orion question. They aimed to eliminate any possible threat from them, then and in the future. They officially revised the Codex Orion to remove all mention of the Greys, and authorized the destruction of all historical material related to them, and erased all current and later mention of them as anything but technically skilled slaves. This was the last act of the Dispossession ( ). By the late 23rd century, Kammzdast had become an industrial park and museum. Facilities The BPC owned and operated the world, renting space, machinery, power and utilities to industrial customers. But the bulk of the planet and its orbital space was set aside as a marshaling yard for the Orion Space Navy, which used it as their major base outside Botchok (Rigel VIII). Annual space battle exercises were held in the Skondard system, though largely as an excuse for the officers to escape usual duties, play war-games and enjoy nightly parties in the opulent hostelries. As a result, the maneuvers were a popular berth. It was also home to the Kammzdast Museum of Orion Civilization, which commemorated the history and propagation of Orions throughout space. The museum was huge, with at least 26 square kilometers of exhibit area, and twice that in administration facilities, hangars for restoration ships and storage space. The Museum Guidebook claimed that even a cursory tour would take at least 79 hours, without stopping for breaks, food or sleep. The Curator, Abnel Isolio, welcomed visitors from wherever in the galaxy they came. It had a technological/sociopolitical index of 999974-74 and a planetary trade profile of GGGGDFG/A(E). Environment It was a class J planet, with no atmosphere or water. It had a 40-hour day. Though it was a small, airless, waterless world, Kammzdast had been extensively tunneled to a depth of 500 kilometers. Life-support systems and artificial gravity had been installed to make it habitable, and they functioned into the late 23rd century. It was less of a planet and more of an enormous space station. Kammzdast had a total surface area of 36,316,810 square kilometers, 100% of which was land. Its makeup was 3% normal metals and 13% industrial crystals, with trace amounts of radioactive elements, gemstones and other special minerals ( ). Category:Planets Category:Orion colonies Category:Orion worlds Category:Second planets Category:alpha and Beta Quadrant planets